The growth in availability of network-based software services is ever increasing. Network-based software services utilize a model of software deployment that allows software applications hosted by a centralized service provider to be accessed by large numbers of users across a network such as the Internet. In this manner, software service providers can leverage large economies of scale in the deployment, management, support of software.